For Always Forever
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Gold intends to make Valentine's Day very special for his Regina. AU. Golden Queen with a touch of Red Beauty


Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day my fellow Golden Queen Shippers! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it ^_^

For Always Forever

Aiden Gold prided himself on being able to solve any problem he was faced with, but his current task was proving to be quite difficult.

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching, which for most couples involved a simple exchange of chocolates, various gifts, and cards. In the pawn-broker's case, not only did he have special plans, but he had to figure out how to get his beloved to actually _agree_ to observe the holiday.

Back in their old word, Regina had _abhorred_ the day set aside for lovers, and on a level, Aiden could understand why. The denizens of the fairytale world tended to turn the day into an outright spectacle, complete with a ridiculously cheerful festival that only served to remind those who didn't have a "true love" of just how lonely they were.

Even after he and his Queen had gotten together, she'd never cared to celebrate, citing that they could easily express their love on _any_ day, and that one devoted to it entirely was unnecessary.

This was one of the few areas where he disagreed with her, but out of respect for her wishes, he'd never pressed the matter.

At least, he'd never pressed the matter until _now_.

His best bet was to tread carefully and proceed slowly, so he didn't even mention that Valentine's was coming up, knowing that if he did, she'd probably make some snarky remark.

Therefore, Aiden kept silent while orchestrating things in secret. The key to winning Regina over, he'd learned, was to make plans, but then to be prepared to throw them out the window if needed. He was intending to make the 14th of February into a memorable, special day, not something they would both regret.

When the day finally arrived, Aiden was the one to wake first, and he quietly snuck out of bed and ventured downstairs in order to prepare breakfast.

Regina preferred to sleep in anyway, and the best way to put her into good spirits was to have apple-pancakes on hand and plenty of maple syrup to drown them in.

He was about half-way done with the first batch of pancakes when Regina graced him with her presence.

"Mmm…something smells good," she stretched as she walked into the kitchen, padding on bare feet until she was right behind her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his waist as she peered over his shoulder to observe his handiwork. "Apple, huh? Are you trying to butter me up for something?" There was a playful note to her voice as she dropped a kiss to his shoulder.

"Whatever makes you think that?" he asked in as innocent a tone as possible, which only made her suspicions rise.

Arching an eyebrow, Regina continued to lean into him as he cooked. "Oh…maybe because of what day it is? Or were you hoping I wouldn't notice?"

Sighing, the pawn-shop owner set down his spatula and turned into his lover's arms. "Look. I know you don't care for Valentine's Day, but there's no rule saying that I can't spoil you a little, right?"

She draped her arms around his neck and shook her head. "I suppose a little spoiling can't hurt. I actually got you something this year."

That caught him by surprise. "You did?"

"Yes, but you're not allowed to see it till later," she teased.

"Well now I'm just curious," he chuckled, and then dipped his head towards hers for a kiss that she gladly returned.

As they pulled back, she nudged his nose with hers. "I'm guessing that breakfast is just the start of things today?"

He grinned. "Yes. But don't worry. I'm not going to do something ridiculous. The entire town is going to be busy with that fair they're running so I pulled a few strings so we could enjoy some time together in peace and quiet."

"Peace and quiet, huh? I like the sound of that…by the way, that pancake is burning."

She giggled as she was treated to the sight of Aiden cursing and whipping around to salvage it.

He mock-glared at her over his shoulder. "Unless you want everything blackened, stop distracting me."

Regina held up her hands in fake surrender, and then, still giggling, she walked over to the kitchen table to wait until he was finished cooking.

Breakfast was consumed slowly as the pair enjoyed each other's company, and then they took care of the dishes before heading upstairs to get ready for the day.

It was unsurprising when they ended up in the shower together and spent the remainder of their morning making love in an unhurried manner under a warm spray of water.

Eventually they tore away from each other long enough to get dressed, and Regina was a little surprised when Aiden insisted that she dress for comfort rather than style.

Deciding to take the opportunity to wear a more feminine look for once, the former mayor paired her jeans with a sheer, sky blur blouse that she layered over a tank-top and belted around the middle. She then completed the outfit with a pair of dark brown riding boots.

Aiden chose a simple white, button-down shirt that he left opened at the collar to go with his dark blue jeans, and, after throwing on a pair of black ankle boots, he was set to leave.

Regina had to admit, while looked very handsome in those suits he usually wore, there was something _very_ sexy about him in jeans.

It was for that reasoning that they ended up getting a later start than expected.

"So…where are we headed?" Regina asked when they finally ventured out from their house, her arm linked with Aiden's as he escorted her to his car.

"You'll see," he smiled and, ever-the-gentleman, opened the passenger door for her.

The cryptic nature of his response only made her more curious, but she decided not to pry, and in very little time, they were on their way down the road.

As soon as Regina and Aiden's car disappeared around a corner, Ruby Lucas and Belle French peered out from behind the trellis that they'd been hiding behind.

"All right…we have a couple of hours to get this garden set up for Aiden's plans this evening," Belle muttered, her eyes glittering in determination. "Hand me that spell book, will you?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, baby?" Ruby handed her girlfriend a large, leather-bound tome. "You've never used magic on your own before."

"It's just a simple invisibility spell," Belle gave the concerned werewolf a quick kiss on the cheek before thumbing through the pages. "And I've been practicing. Regina said I was getting better at defensive magic."

"Well…" Ruby smiled and walked over to Belle, wrapping her arms around the librarian's waist and tugging her back into her arms. "It's not exactly how I pictured spending our first Valentine 's Day, but I guess as long as we're together: that's what counts."

Belle smirked and turned her head so she could touch her lips to Ruby's. "Oh don't worry…I'll be making this up to you _later._"

Ruby just grinned and happily returned the embrace.

Regina's eyes widened considerably when Aiden parked the car in front of the Storybrooke Stables. "_This _is where we're spending the day?"

He grinned at the shocked expression on her face. "How long has it been since you've been on a horse?"

"Almost 30 years," she confessed as they got out of the car. "But with the fair going on in town, I wasn't expecting them to be open."

Aiden smirked and brandished a large key. "I told you: I pulled a few strings. We have the entire place to ourselves for as long as we want."

Touched, Regina crossed over to her boyfriend and tugged him forward for a long, tender kiss that told him just how much she appreciated what he had done.

Slowly, she pulled back, her eyes shining with emotion. "Rum…this is by far the most romantic gesture anyone's ever made for me."

His heart skipped happily in his chest and he drew her into his arms again for another kiss before whispering: "I'm glad."

A blinding smile was aimed his way, and she entwined their fingers together as they walked together towards the stables. "So…do you know how to ride?"

"It's been a long time," he admitted.

"How long?"

"Oh…500 years, give or take. I'm out of practice."

She chuckled at this. "Well don't worry. I'll be there if you fall."

Aiden just smiled.

Though it took a bit of maneuvering to figure out how to ride with his injury, it wasn't long before the couple was enjoying their time together.

For Aiden, the best part of it all was seeing Regina smile so much. She was entirely in her element on horseback, and he realized she was possibly at her most beautiful with the wind whipping at her hair, a grin plastered on her lovely face as she challenged herself with jumps and tricks on the mare she'd picked to ride that day.

He saw an entirely new side to her, and it made him love her more than ever.

The sun was beginning to set below the horizon when they finally returned home, and Regina was in a very cheerful mood.

This made Aiden smile as he pulled into their driveway, and after he parked the car he went around to her side to help her out.

She took his hand when he offered it to her and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "This…has been a wonderful day, my love. Thank you."

He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly in gratitude. "Don't thank me yet. It's still not over."

She raised both eyebrows. "You mean there's _more_? Aiden what are you trying to do? Make up for every Valentine's days we've let pass?"

"No…I just want to make this one extra special, that's all," he linked their arms together as they made their way up the steps to their house. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

Regina noticed Aiden's slight change in demeanor as they ate dinner. He was an excellent cook, so the steak and side dishes she had decided on turned out perfectly, but there was something a little off in his mannerisms. He usually exuded confidence, but for an unexplainable reason: he seemed nervous.

After they finished their meal, Aiden suggested they take their dessert and wine outside to the garden.

"Okay what is going on with you?" Regina nudged him in the side as he meticulously set up a picnic blanket under her favorite apple tree.

"Nothing's going on," he insisted.

She arched an eyebrow in disbelief, but said nothing.

Finally: he gave the space next to him a pat. "Come here. I have one last surprise for tonight."

She sat next to him, and gently framed his face between her hands. "If you're worried I won't like whatever it is: don't be."

His lips quirked briefly into a smile, and he touched his lips to hers lightly before he murmured: "Just close your eyes."

Regina did as he asked and he mentally hoped that Belle and Ruby had done their part before snapping his fingers in order to lift the invisibility spell that cloaked the garden.

He grinned when he saw how perfect everything looked, and then quietly told Regina to open her eyes.

A startled gasp escaped the former queen when she did, and witnessed the entire garden in full bloom, lit up by tiny, floating red lanterns in the shape of apples.

"Rumpel…" she rose to her feet, taking in the beautiful image. "When did you have time to—"

"I didn't. I asked Belle and Ruby to help me out," he took advantage of her distracted state to stealthily cause a small velvet box to appear in his palm. "Because I wanted to make sure everything was perfect."

Regina's brow furrowed and she turned around to ask him what he meant, only to blink in surprise when she found him kneeling before her, holding out a glittering diamond ring.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Regina…" he inhaled shakily before looking directly into her eyes. "The reason I went out of my way to make today special is because I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life…a life I want to spend with you. You're my soul-mate; I've known it since the moment we met, and I can't think of a more suitable way to tell you how much I love you than asking you to be mine: forever. My love…will you marry me?"

Her heart was already threatening to leap out of her chest, and happy tears sprung to her eyes as she managed, somehow, to find the words she wanted to say. "Of course I will."

Relief flooded Aiden, and he gave her a delighted smile before sliding the diamond ring onto her finger.

She took his hands within hers and helped him to his feet, and then pulled him into her arms for a passion-filled kiss that expressed her feelings much better than words.

Reluctantly, Aiden pulled back for air. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She giggled softly and stroked at his hair. "That was _quite_ a gift."

"I'm glad you liked it."

She sighed and rested her forehead against his. "Of course I still need to give you mine and I'm afraid it pales in comparison."

"Doesn't matter," Aiden caressed over her cheek lovingly. "As long as it's from you, I'll love it."

"Mmm…well in that case, why don't you join me upstairs in about fifteen minutes?" her tone turned coy, and judging by the mischief in her eyes, he had a feeling he was going to enjoy her gift _very_ much.

Aiden busied himself with cleaning up the dishes while Regina prepared, and once he was finished, he headed up to their bedroom.

He opened the door to find the room awash in romantic candlelight, the air heavy with the scent of vanilla, and there was a scattering of rose petals over the covers of the bed to enhance the mood properly.

A smirk played at the edges of his lips, and when he heard Regina clear her throat, he was fully prepared to turn around and compliment her on the atmosphere…only for the words to die completely in his throat when he did.

His future wife was leaning against the doorframe that connected the bedroom to the master-bath: wearing a black silk robe that was opened enough at the collar to reveal a gold, circle-link necklace that he'd given her for a birthday a few years back, a pair of high heels, and from what he could tell: nothing else.

She grinned at the awed expression on his face, and beckoned him over with a crooked finger.

He approached her slowly, his dark eyes raking appreciatively over her form before he managed to say something. "You…you look beautiful."

Regina's grin widened. "Good. Because my gift to you…is me."

He arched an eyebrow as he drew near. "Is that so?"

She nodded and bridged what little space remained between them, reaching out to trace a heart over his chest. "Now…" she guided his hands to the sash around her waist. "Why don't you open your present?"

He wasted no time in doing exactly as she asked.

Several hours later….

At some point in the night, they ended up on the floor rather than in the bed, tangled up with each other and the sheets that had fallen with them.

Generally, they were far too caught up in each other to care: unable to stop touching or kissing even though they'd ceased making love long enough to recuperate.

A contented sigh escaped Regina as she propped herself up on an elbow in order to gaze down at her fiancé. "You do realize that every Valentine 's Day after this one is going to be tough to beat, don't you?"

He laughed and gathered her close. "I enjoy a challenge."

"Oh I know…I guess this means I'll be forced to celebrate every year from now on?" She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Talented fingers inched slowly up her spine. "That's up to you…I just wanted to give you a reason to enjoy it for once."

"Well…consider that mission accomplished, and as for the future," she brought her gaze to his. "We'll be taking it on together."

"That we will," he smiled, and then drew her to him for a kiss that told her that their future was looking to be a very bright one.

The End


End file.
